


Don't Ever Let It End(Jaime)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [25]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Chocolate box gift, Cute Garfield Logan, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Meddling Garfield Logan, Mosquito joke, Rescue, Scarab likes reader, Scarab ships it, Sneaky Bart Allen, Young Justice Season 3, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jaime and Y/N best friends since the beginning though their heart's desire more
Relationships: Jaime Reyes/Reader
Series: DC Femreader! :) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485476
Kudos: 8





	Don't Ever Let It End(Jaime)

Jaime, and I have been friend's since the beginning. We both joined the team of teenage superheroes. Now we're apart of the Outsiders. Things we're going great, besides my deep affection towards Jaime. To make matters worse he had been captured by the Light. We all searched for weeks trying to find him. I found him though going through assassin's, and obstacles. I got my fear share of injuries, they shot me in my shoulder, deep lacerations and bruises along my arm's. I stayed in the Med-bay with my lacerations bandaged. On the stretcher the bed leaned up. I took a deep breath. I hear footsteps. I looked seeing, Jaime. Wearing his regular clothes, a soft smile, holding a box of chocolates and flowers. I feel myself blush, he did that for me. 

"oh, Jaime you shouldn't have done that for me"

"you saved my life it's the very least I could do, Scarab thanks you as well in fact he insist you are the best girlfriend" my eye's went wide, did he just say? Jaime, eye's went wide in embarrassment and worry. Then as his Scarab made a high pitch chirping the reaction to defend, the Scarab arm's extended outward and his suit tried to form "hey easy! I'm ok! Defensive measures are not needed!" as the Scarab went back calming down, I feel my cheeks remaining red "Aye, estoy lo siento" Jaime sighs "I apologize, I mean friend who is a girl not that you're my girlfriend. I was repeating his word's"

"it's OK I'm glad he enjoys me" 

I hear the little Scarab make a chirping sound in joy. Jaime, placed the flowers on the desk by my bed

"he says thank you" Jaime said relieved 

He gave me the box opening it. I saw a few pieces missing and chuckled. Jaime, face planted and mumbled something in Spanish, that sounded disappointed 

"dammit, little hermano I turn for a second and he eats your gift" he says embarrassed, I knew Jaime well enough to know he's talking about Bart 

I chuckled "it's OK"

Jaime, put the box with the flowers. He looked away from my face, is he feeling guilt? "so uh I really wanted to thank you for all you did. You shouldn't have done that, it could have ended differently" he says softly, with bitterness

"Jaime" I say softly 

He looks at me his eye's narrowed and face dropped. I've never see, Jaime so distraught unless Scarab is unpleasant and causing Jaime troubles when unneeded. I offer my hand he held it gently and smiled. He bent his knee on the bed with his other sprawled. 

"you're my friend, Jaime I couldn't just do nothing"

"I would have had peace knowing you were safe"

"Jaime, don't be so dramatic you'll freak out your little bug friend again, where's that smile?" he smiled though with sadness "come on Jaime I'm okay, don't worry about me"

He sighs his face dropping "not sure if I can do that" he muttered 

"oh, hush your nonsense how's lil' Milagro, and your parents?" 

He gives me a soft smile "their good my parent's insisted that you come visit as soon as your well and Milagro is good she misses her hermana" 

I gently smiled knowing she always called me 'hermana' sister is what Jaime told me it meant. 

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them" 

As we stayed there quietly enjoying each other's company. I feel exhaustion take its toll on me from the adrenaline and getting Jaime out of those Bastard's grasp

"I should let you rest you've been through a lot" 

"no" I yawn my tired voice not helping my statement

Weeks later after I recovered I sat on Jaime's bed. He laid his back on the bed his legs dangling off the bed. We would usually talk about our last mission, Bart making jokes at the absolute worst time, his family or whatever we wanted to. Though for some reason we're both quiet. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Jaime is my best friend I shouldn't be in love with him. I'm worried of what will happen to our relationship. My heat is aching for more. To have a relationship with him. See if we can have forever. Get married, have a fam- I need to stop thinking so much about this. I can't stop seeing myself having a future with him. 

"you ever wondered what things would be like if they were different?" he says finally breaking silence 

I look at Jaime "different how?" 

He grunts "Amiga" he mumbled using my nickname, meaning friend but whom is a girl "it's hard to say this, looking at your Hermosa face doesn't help" he runs his hand down his face grunting. He stood abruptly shaking his head "hermano stay out of this!" he says to his Scarab, he takes a deep breath shutting his eye's "Amiga, meaning my friend" he looks at me his hands on his hip he's mad "you come here looking like that and you make my-hi heart race! I should be able to remain calm!" he hastily said 

"you're no better bringing me my favorite flowers and chocolates! Like I wasn't going to be very flattered" 

He points at me "which reminds me of last week you shouldn't have saved me!" 

"I'm not apologizing for saving the man I'm in love with, Jaime" I said harshly

"I love you, cariño"

I laughed as did he "did we really just do that"

He takes a relaxing breath "I'm very glad to have finally confessed"

"me too, so now what?"

He sat on the bed and cupped my cheeks. I kiss him, he deepened the kiss with a smile. We parted he touched my hip my hand still on his cheek. I went to the Hub and stood in the bathroom. I saw a hickey, dammit Jaime! I walked out covering my hickey. I walk to the kitchen opening the fridge

"what happened to your neck?"

I jumped back seeing a green dragon fly

"dammit Garfield!"

"Darling, leave her alone Jaime obviously--" I cut Terra off

"it was a mosquito remember we stayed late at the park last night"

Bart, ran in and ate a sandwich from in the fridge. I shut the fridge as Traci, walked in she looked at me intrigued 

"Y/N, what happened to your neck?" her eye's went wide "Oh--" 

"it was a mosquito! That's all it was!" 

This is so humiliating. Jaime, walked in and saw my hickey he instantly blush

"ha! The mosquito returns!" Garfield said


End file.
